1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for assembling circuit bodies on doors which obviates the troublesome wiring work of circuit bodies on door panels and enables an improved productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows an assembling structure for assembling circuit bodies on an automobile door which has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 8-128699.
In this structure, various auxiliaries 67-71 and circuit bodies (harnesses) 72, 73 for the auxiliaries are installed on a door inner panel 65 and a door trim 66 which are joined to each other to connect the circuit bodies 72 and 73.
The door inner panel 65 is equipped with a speaker 67, door lock 68 and the like as auxiliaries and further with a connector 75 to be connected to a door mirror driving unit on the side of a door outer panel 74, a connector 76 to be connected to the door trim circuit body 73, and the circuit body 72 that connects the auxiliaries 67, 68, connectors 75, 76 and the like. The circuit body 72 is connector-connected via a rubber-made waterproof grommet 77 at the door front end to a circuit body on the side of an automobile body.
The door trim 66 is equipped with various switches 69, 70, a courtesy lamp 71 and the like, and on its rear surface with the circuit body 73 that connects to these switches, courtesy lamp and the like. The circuit body 73 has a connector 78 to be fitted to the connector 76 on the door inner panel 65 side. The above structure provides improvements in assembly and a reduction in the number of parts required.
With the above structure, however, there are still remain assembling steps of the circuit bodies 72 and 73, of which the assembling step of the circuit body 72 to the door inner panel 65 especially involves troublesome work such as fixation thereof inside a recess 79 at the front end of the door outer panel 74 and insertion thereof through a cylindrical grommet 77. Further, with an existing wiring harness (electric wires) used, troublesome work has been required to pass the same through door panel holes.